


Shut up and Drive

by jimsrage



Series: Spit It Out [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Cars, Drugs, Drunk Driving, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Illegal Activities, M/M, Sex, Smoking, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimsrage/pseuds/jimsrage
Summary: "Tell me about yourself," Oikawa leaned against the headboard of the bed.Iwaizumi hesitated to respond, unsure of what to say, "Well, what do you wanna know?"Oikawa allowed his gaze to travel across the room, eventually meeting blue eyes."What do you do for fun?""I'm a street racer," Iwaizumi responded boldly, prolonging the eye contact as if he was eager to read the other male's thoughts through his eyes.--the setting is in Japan, so I tried to apply what I could to make it seem similar, however it is not accurate. I do not own the characters and they are aged up to their early 20's.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Spit It Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999600
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Smack a Bitch

The revving of engines echoed from building to building on the empty street. With a calming deep breath, Iwaizumi firmly clutched the steering wheel with his right hand while holding the stick shift with his left. Slightly turning his head to right, he faced Terushima, to whom he’s come second place to before. 

An angering smirk formed on the blonde’s lips when he caught Iwaizumi glaring at him. Iwaizumi’s lips pursed into a straight line as he turned to face the street.  _ No way in hell am I gonna lose to this bastard again.  _

Iwaizumi’s thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of heels.  _ Click. Clack. Click. Clack. _ A figure walked down the rows of cars towards the starting line. Thin waist and delicate arms paired with flags appeared at the male’s window. The milky skinned figure lightly tapped on the glass, signaling for Iwaizumi to roll down the window. As soon as he did, brown orbs met green ones. 

“Don’t lose this time. We can’t afford it,” mystery girl cautioned. 

“I know. You don’t have to remind me, Saeko,” Iwaizumi stressed. 

As Iwaizumi rolled the window back up, Saeko stepped away and walked to the starting line, lifting both flags in the air. Silence and the occasional murmur of six engines lingered with anticipation. The green eyed male took another deep breath, lightly tapping his index finger against the stick, his gold ring reflecting the dim lights along the sidewalk. 

With a clenched jaw, he waited for the flags to lower, signaling the start of the race.  _ Three, two, one. Why isn’t she lowering the flags? _ Iwaizumi watched as Saeko moved towards the first car in his lane. Standing directly in front of it, she smirked. 

“I know I’m hot, but if you keep staring at me you might lose the race,” she teasingly remarked, going back to her previous position soon after.

Iwaizumi lowly chuckled, shaking his head to get rid of his mischievous smile.  _ Typical. _ He regained his focus and let his eyes linger on the road that he hoped would soon become his territory. The flags lowered and Iwaizumi stepped on the clutch, initially falling behind to fifth place, switching to the first gear and quickly stepping on the gas. 

_ One. Two. Three.  _ He counted the cars as he passed them.  _ Gear two. _ Iwaizumi kept a consistent pace, tailing the car in front of him. They turned left, right and left again, keeping each other in check.  _ Gear three.  _ Iwaizumi slightly increased the speed, meeting side by side with the car that had been previously ahead of him. 

They both struggled for first place, every so often Iwaizumi taking the spot, but eventually being overtaken by Terushima and vice versa. As they pulled into a single lane alley, Terushima stole first spot. Within seconds, they were out of the crammed alley and back on the road. 

_ Gear four. _ Iwaizumi slightly loosened his grip on the steering wheel, allowing his body and mind to relax, strategizing his next move.  _ I can’t fucking lose. _ His eye sight narrowed, solely focused on what’s ahead of him, blurring out his surroundings. His hearing muffled, allowing him to only be able to listen to the rapid thumping of his heart against his ribcage. 

Iwaizumi noticed the light post that signaled a right turn. He slowed, but only enough to let Terushima pass him. The brown haired male made a sharp turn, tires screeching against the asphalt. Terushima, on the other hand, had made a wider turn, causing him to fall to second place.  _ Gear five. _ Iwaizumi let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He regained the ability to process his surroundings and his hearing became clear once more. 

He passed under the bridge, a giveaway that the finish line was less than a mile away.  _ What the fuck? Why is this track so short? _ Iwaizumi continued towards the prize regardless of how short the track might be. Despite the dangers of illegal street racing, the money made it worth it, in his opinion. He made a sharp turn to the left and saw the tunnel that came before the finish line. Without a second thought, he rushed towards it, increasing the distance between him and Terushima even more. 

Tiny faces enlarged as Iwaizumi crossed the finish line, ending the race in first, or in other words, his throne. He switched back to first gear, allowing the car to slow and evidently come to a stop before he turned it off. People encircled the car, hoping to congratulate him. The car door opened and a toned figure leisurely exited the vehicle. 

Iwaizumi straightened his back, messy hair that enhanced a chiseled face coming into full view. His broad shoulders were tightly hugged by a black leather jacket and a half buttoned blood red shirt displayed a pair of delicate collarbones and a firm chest, both adorned by a thin gold chain that hung loosely around his neck. 

Iwaizumi readjusted his black jeans that compressed his well-built thighs and calves, his knees exposed through a rigid tear of the jeans’ fabric. Iwaizumi’s hands, decorated with gold bands, had darted up to rub the back of his neck. His piercing green eyes darted across the faces of the people around him, looking for a specific man with a ridiculous bed head and another with owl-like features. 

“Oya.”

“Oya, oya."

Iwaizumi turned to identify the sound.  _ Oh, there they are.  _

“Excuse me.” Iwaizumi pushed through the crowd around him. “Yo, Kuroo, Bokuto, where’s Ukai?”

“I saw him giving Saeko her payment for doing flag duty tonight,” the man with the owl-like appearance vocalised, yelping soon afterwards when he was hit in the head by the one with the bed head.

“No he wasn’t, Bokuto. He was on the phone with Tanaka,” the one otherwise known as Kuroo corrected. 

Iwaizumi took a step back and analyzed them both from head to toe. Kuroo’s hair seemed messier than usual and he was dressed in too fancy of a suit to have just come after a regular day at the office. Bokuto, who on the other hand usually dressed casually, was also in a too fancy suit to fit his profession as an auto mechanic and his regularly spiked up hair was brushing against his forehead and cheeks.

Both males stared back at Iwaizumi with looks of wonder and curiosity. Bokuto slightly tilted his head to the side and waved his hand in front of Iwaizumi’s face. 

“Bro. Iwa. Earth to Iwa-” Bokuto was interrupted by Iwaizumi’s sudden outburst.

“How come you’re dressed all fancy, especially you Bokuto?” Iwaizumi’s eyes lingered on them for a brief moment while he waited for their response. 

“Well,” Kuroo paused as he wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and the other around Bokuto’s, “there was a company dinner that ran late and Bokuto happened to be there as Akaashi’s plus one-.”

Bokuto chirped up at the mention of his lover's name, “Remember how Akaashi got a new job? It just so happens that it’s where Kuroo works.”

Iwaizumi had let himself be guided by the tug on his shoulders to wherever Kuroo was taking him. However, after Bokuto’s statement of Akaashi’s new job, he stopped walking and glanced between the two and then up at Kuroo ever so slightly.

“He works with you at TS Publishing?” he questioned the black haired male. 

“Yeah, but we don’t work in the same department. He works for editorial and I’m still with sales and promotional so I don’t see him often.” Kuroo elaborated. 

Iwaizumi hummed in response and continued to let Kuroo drag him along. Soon he realized that it wasn’t to just anywhere, they were on their way to find Ukai and this became evident when the older’s car came into view. Ukai’s back was towards them and he was leaning against the hood of his car, a matte black Dodge Challenger, with the phone pressed to his ear, unable to notice as the men approached him. 

“...No. I’ll see you at the shop later. I haven’t paid your sister yet… Yes, I’ll give you the money when I see you. I’ll call you when we’re on our way, bye,” Ukai spoke into the phone. 

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Ukai turned to the right, tilting his chin up slightly, and was met with sharp hazel eyes. 

“Oh. Hey kids.” Ukai greeted the three men who were now standing next to him. 

“Stop calling us kids, Ukai~. You’re old, but not that old,” Bokuto poked Ukai side while whining about the age difference. 

“I basically raised the three of you, what do you mean? Now imagine having five idiots at your car shop almost every day and breaking everything they touch except Daichi, he was more of a good kid.”

“It wasn’t even your car shop, it was your grandpa’s,” Kuroo patted Ukai’s shoulder. 

“Same thing. It was mine for a while until I handed it down to Ryu,” Ukai tried to elaborate. “Anyways, Iwaizumi, how’s the old Shelby treating you?”

“You need to stop calling the car Shelby-”

“Is it not a Ford Shelby?”

“Yes it is, but there’s no reas-”

“Exactly. Shut up and answer the question. How’s the old Shelby treating you?” 

Iwaizumi sighed in defeat, “Just fine. Replacing the engine and changing the exhaust system improved the performance of the car since the last race as you can tell.”

Ukai nodded, the knowledge of the very recent win still fresh in his mind. They continued to converse about the race and several other random topics. That is until they were interrupted a few minutes later by Terushima who seemed to have a too lax behavior after having just lost a couple million yen. His hands in his pockets, only slightly nodding his head as a greeting to the others. 

“Hey, Iwaizumi. I just wanted to congratulate you for not sucking as much as last time,” Terushima’s cockiness poked through every other word.

“Hmm. It seems to me like you’re trying to hide how upset you are. Too bad I’m not a fan of backhanded compliments,” Iwaizumi retorted and pressed his hand against Terushima’s chest, causing him to back up a few steps, “Go home and cry about it.”

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Terushima slapped Iwaizumi’s hand away, gritting his teeth to stop the venomous words forming on the tip of his tongue.

“You should leave us alone before you start something you can’t finish,” Kuroo warned. 

Faster than he could stop himself, Terushima’s anger rushed to his head and began controlling his movements. He raised his right fist, clashing it against Kuroo’s left cheek. The black haired male stumbled backwards, but was caught by Bokuto before he could hit the floor.  _ I know I did not see that shit right. _ With a quick glance towards his best friends, Iwaizumi realized he did in fact see that shit right. 

Without thinking twice, Iwaizumi turned to face Terushima and swung his fist at full force, landing dead center of the blonde’s face. Then he swung again, this time hitting Terushima’s chin, which was now dripping blood from the nosebleed Iwaizumi had caused. Terushima threw a punch at Iwaizumi, knuckles colliding with his face little off center, splitting the left side of Iwaizumi’s bottom lip. 

Iwaizumi suddenly felt two pairs of arms pulling him away from the older male, each pair hooking onto one arm. Bokuto and Kuroo dragged him away from the crowd that had formed, opting to get him to his car rather than leaving him with Ukai.  _ Oh, I’m probably gonna feel this later. _ Iwaizumi reached up to touch his bleeding lip, shutting his eyes when his fingertip made contact with the cut. 

They opened the car door for Iwaizumi and forced him to sit and relax. Kuroo spoke first, “What were you thinking? It was a single punch and you almost knocked him out instead.”

Bokuto however begged to differ, “Yo! I didn’t know you had those moves still in you. It’s been three years. I haven’t seen you get into a fight since that dude at the bar grabbed your ass.”

Iwaizumi simply sat in silence, listening to his best friends’ tones contradict each other. His head was clear of any thoughts, just focusing on calming himself down, that is until he felt a light slap on his uninjured cheek.

“Are you even listening to me?” Kuroo sighed, “Whatever ju-”

Kuroo’s phone rang, interrupting the lecture he was giving to Iwaizumi. He stuffed his hand in his pants pocket, fishing out the small device and checking the caller ID. “Thigh Monster ;)” it read. Quickly, he put the phone to his ear and greeted the person on the other line. 

Within seconds, Kuroo hung up and called Ukai, passing on the newly acquired information. Before long, the crowd had scattered, engines revved as they were started up and tires screeched against the road as people sped off.

Kuroo put his phone away and closed Iwaizumi’s door. “Daichi called. Said the cops are on their way over here, so we gotta get out of here. Let’s meet back up at the shop like always.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he tugged on Kuroo’s arm guiding them towards their own cars, “Oh shit. Hurry up Kuroo, I can’t go to jail and leave Akaashi alone forever!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, muttering something about how the warnings were the only thing useful about Daichi being a cop, but nevertheless he followed in Bokuto’s lead. Police sirens could be heard in the distance and at this point almost every car had departed, except for Iwaizumi’s. 

It was like a game of cat and mouse to him. He waited for the cops to get as close as possible before he left, right under their noses. And so there he was, car off, waiting for the police to be on his tail. Soon enough, flashing lights of blue and red could be seen in the distance.  _ Just a little bit more. _ After a few more seconds, the sirens became even louder and the flashing of lights had intensified. 

Iwaizumi turned the car on, the engine awakening with a loud roar. He stepped on the clutch and switched to first gear, quickly driving off in direction to the car shop. He decided to follow the speed limit to keep attention away from himself as he passed a few police cars which were heading in the opposite direction. He smirked, knowing he had won another round of this game.

He rolled down his window, letting the cool breeze of a late summer night cool him down. Iwaizumi turned on the radio and switched to bluetooth, his phone already connected from earlier when he was on his way to the race. At a stop light, he grabbed the device from his pocket and looked through his playlist titled “Alt-Rock Bops”, a playlist that Kuroo and Bokuto took two hours to name with their shared brain power. 

Iwaizumi gave up on finding a specific song and just put the playlist on shuffle. He looked up to check if the light was green and seeing as it was, he dropped his phone in the cup holder and went about his way, taking a few detours to enjoy the already half spent night. 

Twenty minutes later, Iwaizumi finally arrived at the car shop. He had decided to enter the shop from the back, parking the car in the employees parking lot. He snuck in through the back door, making the least amount of noise possible. Iwaizumi peeled back a curtain that separated the break room and the repair shop itself, and the people that had been waiting for him came clearly into view. 

“Sit,” Ukai motioned to the empty chair in front of him.

The whole team was sitting in a circle of chairs. They often had one of these small “meetings” after one of them had been in a race. Ukai usually organized the races, so he also led the “meetings”. Iwaizumi quietly sat in the seat that had been saved for him between Bokuto and Tanaka, patiently waiting for Ukai to start speaking again.

“Good job today, all of you. Iwaizumi remember to bring the car in. And as promised, here’s your money and you can leave,” Ukai handed evenly distributed stacks to everyone in the room with the same order as always; his stack first, then Tanaka, Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Saeko and then finally saving a stack for Daichi. 

As soon as everyone stood, Tanaka singsonged, “Oh Iwaizumiiiii. Your girlfriend's outside.”

Iwaizumi groaned and smacked Tanaka on the back of his head. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling her my girlfriend. I hooked up with her twice, baldie.” 

Tanaka tried to retaliate, but was left with nothing when Iwaizumi left towards the break room before he could even open his mouth. Iwaizumi left the building and made his way back to the car to move it into the shop. When he drove around the building, he noticed that there was in fact a girl waiting outside. Swiftly, he parked the car inside the repair shop and gathered his things, heading outside again to meet with said girl.

“Please stop trying to see me at work, my home and when I’m hanging out with people. I don’t really appreciate it and it’s turning into borderline stalker behavior,” Iwaizumi bluntly expressed his thoughts, causing the girl’s eyes to start watering.

“You don’t have to be so mean about it, Iwaizumi. I have feelings, I’m not some emotionless bastard like you,” the girl cried. 

“You didn’t understand when I was being nice. So, it’s clearly not about being nice anymore. I’m not emotionless either. You know nothing about me except my name and age, so ple-”

Interrupting Iwaizumi, the girl continued to cry out, “I want to know more than your name and that you’re twenty four.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m really uncomfortable and I would like you to leave and stop trying to get in touch with me. I’ll be leaving now. Have a good night and don’t get drunk out of your mind,” and with that Iwaizumi got into his own personal car, driving off in the direction of his apartment.

The drive was short, quiet and put his mind at ease. Iwaizumi arrived at his home in roughly ten minutes. He grabbed the key to the front door from his key chain and unlocked the door, walking in and taking a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of  _ home. _ It was a smell that emptied his mind of any remaining thoughts of the day and allowed him to truly relax. Near the entrance, he kicked off his shoes and walked to the couch where he dropped his jacket on the arm. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked for any missed calls or texts, but since it was two in the morning there were none.

Ready to finally rest, he walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face. He changed into more comfortable clothing and made his way to his bed, where he allowed his body to just collapse.  _ God I’m so tired _ . Forgetting to connect his phone to his charger, Iwaizumi moved under the covers and allowed sleep to overcome his body, his mind slipping into peaceful dreams. 

Several blocks down however, Oikawa laid awake, eyes bloodshot and staring at the blank ceiling. The small pomeranian by his side kicking him every so often, as if he was running in his dreams. Oikawa hoped the police sirens would stop soon so he could at least get a lick of sleep to function properly at work the next morning.  _ Stupid street racers, always ruining my sleep.  _


	2. Velvet

Unable to avoid the annoying beeping of his alarm, Oikawa begrudgingly rose from his cloud-like pillow and reached for his phone to turn it off. With a quick tap on the screen, all noise seized and he layed back down, further engulfing himself in his blankets.  _ Stupid street racers. Only letting me sleep five stupid hours. _

A few minutes passed before Oikawa shot up, looking around with a groan after realizing he was going to be late for work. Quickly he uncovered himself and stood up, almost falling back down from the sudden rush of blood that went to his head. 

Carefully, he grabbed thin half framed glasses from his nightstand and placed them on his face while he made his way to the kitchen. After walking around the island, Oikawa came to a stop next to the sink, crouching to open the bottom cabinet. 

He pulled out a decently sized bag of dog food and moved towards the food bowl next to the door to the balcony. Making sure not to waste too much time, he called for the small pomeranian while he filled the bowl.

“Koda, come here. It's time to eat.” Oikawa stared at the door of his bedroom, waiting for the dog to waltz out. 

Soon enough, white fluffy paws carried a ball of white fur to the food bowl. Oikawa’s eyes took a crescent like shape as he smiled at the adorable creature in front of him. He reached over Koda and grabbed the empty water bowl, once again heading towards the kitchen to refill it and coming back just as quick, placing it next to the now half empty food bowl. 

Oikawa glanced at the clock above the stove, not quite processing the time, doing a double take and then realizing that he was in fact ten minutes behind schedule. _ 7:20. _ He rushed to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his messy hair.  _ Ugh I need to shower.  _

He spit the foamy substance and rinsed his mouth with water. Oikawa reached for the bottom of his shirt and began to strip, hopping into the shower soon after. The water felt nice on his smooth skin, the warmth spreading like the dancing flames of a fire. He hurriedly washed his hair, body and face, letting the water run down his slim body, dragging the shampoo and soap with it. 

Turning the water off, Oikawa pulled back the curtain and grabbed his towel, drying himself slightly before stepping out of the tub with the towel draped around his hips. He headed towards his bedroom, where his clothes remained laid out on a chair at his desk. 

Grabbing a fresh pair of boxer briefs from his drawer, he thanked all divine beings for the fact he remembered to pick out his clothes the night before. He dried his hair with his towel, letting it fall into its naturally fluffy state, not caring much to tame it with anything else besides some hair wax. 

Oikawa glanced at the clock, checking the time once more before proceeding to get dressed.  _ 7:40. Fuck I have less than an hour. _ When he was fully dressed, he pulled his shoes out from his closet and slipped them on. For the nth time that hour, he stood in front of the mirror, straightening his tie and checking himself out. 

Figuring that his efforts had been enough, Oikawa walked out of his bedroom and reached for the blazer he had left on the couch the night before. He folded it over his arm, and made sure to say bye to Koda before walking down the stairs to the ground floor and grabbing his keys. They jingled as he pulled them off the vintage key rack next to the door. 

Completely forgetting about breakfast, he walked out of the door and pivoted to lock it. Oikawa soon found himself in his car, the habit of sitting in the driver's seat on his phone after connecting it to bluetooth being clearly exhibited. With a quick tap on a social media icon, he began scrolling through his friends’ posts, pouting when he realized he was the only one who hadn’t been able to go to the beach the day before because of work. 

He exited the app and went on his music app, searching for a particular artist. His finger hovered over two names;  _ Britney Spears,  _ and  _ Megan Thee Stallion. _ Going with the latter, he tapped on the name and then his favorite song from said artist. 

Oikawa fastened his seat belt and put the car in drive, backing out of the driveway so quick he almost hit the trash can that was sitting by the curb. He turned up the volume and began to sing along as he drove down the street. 

“Yeah, he call me Patty Cake 'cause the way that ass shake...I'ma make him eat me out while I'm watchin' anime...Pussy like a Wild Fox, lookin' for a Sasuke-” Oikawa’s singing was paused when he felt his car slightly vibrate. 

He looked around and figured it had been nothing, resuming his singing and making his way across the city to TS Publishing. Within record time, he pulled into the parking lot, shoved his phone in his pocket and ran towards the building. 

Oikawa continued running until he reached the staff room and clocked himself in.  _ 8:32. Only 2 minutes late, good enough for me, _ he tried to convince himself. Trying to steady his breathing, he walked to his office space in promotional. 

“You’re late Oikawa,” a coworker announced as soon as Oikawa sat down, giving him little time to get comfortable before leaning on the brown haired male’s desk. 

“Wow, thanks for the obvious information Mr. Punctual. Don’t you have work to do Kuroo, or is my punctuality more important,” he retorted. 

“I mean I need you to finish your part on the new project before I can move on with mine, so unless you’re missing a few brain cells then I suggest-” Kuroo began, but was stopped by Oikawa holding up his phone with his right hand and pointing at it with his left, signaling an incoming call from “ _ Bootleg Marilyn Monroe”. _

Kuroo only rolled his eyes and further leaned against Oikawa’s desk, knowing that once the older ignored something or someone, then that was the end of that conversation. The black haired male patiently waited for Oikawa to hang up, listening to bits and pieces of the conversation.

“Hey Alisa… What? No, I didn’t take the dog out… What do you mean you’re making me clean the piss… Not even… He’s as much as your dog as he is mine so just clean it… Just do it before it stains.” Oikawa responded every few seconds to the person on the other line, otherwise known as Alisa.

With a quick bye and a sigh of frustration, Oikawa hung up and put his phone down, turning to face Kuroo. He looked up at the other male, who now had an intrigued look on his face. Kuroo noticed that he was trying to read his facial expressions and smirked.

“Alisa? Alisa Haiba? The model? Aren’t you like dating her?” Kuroo basically interrogated him.

“Her?” Oikawa pointed at a picture of them together at his college graduation that sat on his desk, “What makes you think we’re dating?”

“Well, you bring her to every company dinner as your plus one and you literally live with her. Plus, she’s a model and obviously attractive,” the catlike male responded. 

“Yeah no. She’s my childhood best friend. Try adding a dick and getting rid of her boobs, and then maybeeeee,” Oikawa cleared up, muffling a giggle with his hand.

Kuroo hesitated and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, “So you’re...you know?”

Oikawa’s eyes flashed with annoyance, true feelings hidden behind his often used deceiving smile, “Come on, Kuroo. Spit it out. Am I what? A raging homosexual? Yes. Yes I am. I mean this should’ve been pretty obvious by now. Is there a problem with me being gay?”

“No, not at all. I was just- I wasn’t trying to imply it’s a bad thing. You know the guy I always bring to the company dinners?” Oikawa nodded, remembering the smaller boy, “Well, his name’s Kenma and he’s my boyfriend, just try to keep it under wraps, he’s not necessarily comfortable with strangers knowing about us.”

Oikawa gasped, overdramatically placing a hand over his heart, “Kuroo, my friend. I am offended. Calling me a stranger when I’ve worked with you for over 2 years, but I guess it makes sense since you barely know anything about me.”

“Hold on now Mr. Hotshot, you barely know anything about me either. If you weren’t picking arguments with me all the time then maybe we would know more about each other,” Kuroo defended himself.

“Sorry Kuroo, but I don’t need to talk to you any more than I already do to know that you have frat boy humor and are probably a simp and a perv, so pack it up and go sit down,” Oikawa’s laugh bounced from wall to wall in the office. 

Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, walking around the desk and sitting in his seat begrudgingly.  _ I’m not a perv, _ he muttered. His hands hovered over the keyboard, as he waited once more for Oikawa to finish his section of the project.

The rest of the work day was pretty simple for Kuroo, however it seemed to be Oikawa’s unlucky day. Not only did Koda pee on the floor, but the intern spilled coffee on his blazer, the toilet had been out of service the whole day, he had left his food at home, they ran out of his favorite cookies and his favorite bar was closed.

So instead of heading to the bar, he decided to go home. He made sure to say goodbye to his colleagues in promotional and then to the secretary at the front desk, Kiyoko, who he considers a close friend. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, or later if you wanna come over. Just text me and bring Yachi if you can. Alisa is back from her modeling trip and it would be nice for all us to hang out. Also tell Yachi I’m not mad about the coffee stain.”

“Yeah, I’ll let you know. It feels like it’s been forever, but it’s been like a week and since you missed out on the beach, it would be nice to spend some time together. Yachi is still freaking out about the stain, so I’ll tell her when we get home. She should be calmer by then.” Kiyoko smiled gently. 

Oikawa leaned over the desk, “That’s alright. You know her best. I still can’t believe her parents just let her move in with you straight out of high school.” 

“Well, I guess they trusted me since we’ve been friends since 7th grade.” The black haired female lightly ruffled Oikawa’s hair as she stood, gathering her belongings and placing them in her purse. “Walk me to my car?”

“Sure.” 

They headed towards the staff parking lot at a slow consistent pace, soon reaching the respective vehicle. They quickly said their farewells and Oikawa made his way across the parking lot to his own car. 

Once unlocked, he opened the door and entered the car with a sigh. He sat back against the seat, pulling out his phone and opting to call his roommate instead of listening to music, quickly putting it on speaker. The fluffy haired male started the car and drove off onto the main road as Alisa picked up the call. 

“Hey. I invited the girlies over.”

“Oh, you did? Are they actually coming?” Alisa spoke with joy.

“ ‘m not sure. Kiyoko said she would let me know. Wait hol- Huh?” Oikawa paused.

“What’s up? Is everything okay?” The female’s voice came through the phone filled slightly with concern.

“Uh, I’m not sure. Something’s weird.”

It took him little to no time to realize that his car was shaking. Oikawa was entering the freeway when he had figured it was something to be worried about and decided to just get out at the next exit. 

“Oikawa stop messing around.”

“I’m not. My car’s shaking. What the fuck do I do? Do I drive to a car shop, or do I just pull over at the next exit and call a tow truck?” Oikawa questioned.

“Call a tow truck. I can’t have the one and only coochie magnet die on me.”

Oikawa chuckled at the nickname given to him in high school by Alisa’s brother Lev, “Stay on the phone with me just in case I don’t make it. I want you to hear my last words. And for your information, the only reason girls find me attractive is because they don’t know I’m gay.” 

“Oh shush, just hang up and call for a tow truck.”

“Okay, okay I’m on it. Don’t rush me woman. I’ll call you back in a bit.”

He pressed the  _ end call _ button and scavenged through the glove compartment for a card he had left in there for future use.  _ Aha, found it. _ With a few taps he dialed the number and waited for it to stop ringing.

“This is Ukai’s Repair Shop. How may I help you?” the receptionist answered. 

“Hi, is it possible to send a tow truck my way? My car is shaking a lot and I’m not sure it’s safe to drive anymore.” Oikawa explained. 

“Yeah we can do that for you. Would you like us to take a look at what the issue is as well?”

“Yes, that would be great.”

“Perfect. Now may we get your location?”

“I’m at the corner of xxx way. Next to the exit of the freeway.”

“Okay. Thank you for your patience. I’ll send someone right over. It’ll only be a few minutes so hold tight.”

“Thank you.”

Oikawa sighed as he pulled the phone away from his ear, hearing some shuffling and a quiet “Buddha get the tow truck” before the line cut. He once again looked for the blonde’s contact and called her as soon as he found it, Alisa responding almost immediately. 

“Are they sending someone?” 

“Yeah, they should be getting here any minute now.” Oikawa said as he looked around for a large tow truck to no avail.

The two best friends conversed until Oikawa heard the loud rumbling of the tow truck’s engine that was making its way towards him. The brown haired male hung up and introduced himself to the man he learned was actually named Tanaka Ryunosuke. 

Tanaka loaded the car onto the truck and instructed Oikawa to sit next to him in the passenger seat so he didn’t have to call someone to pick him up. Not long after they were back on the road. 

Trying to get rid of the awkward silence, Tanaka lightly tapped his finger on the steering wheel and waited for the next stop light which luckily happened to be red. He turned his head to face Oikawa and began to speak.

“So what do you do?” He blurted out.

“Well, I work for a publishing company called TS Publishing,” Oikawa said, as he brought a hand to play with his hair.

Tanaka hit the gas as the light turned green, “Oh really? Do you have any hobbies?” 

The brown haired male finally faced the driver, “I pretty much just spend my time with my best friends and going to either clubs or bars. I don’t really like getting shitfaced drunk though so I never drink more than I can handle.” 

“Interesting. I know a guy that loves to drink until he hits the floor. Sometimes when he’s upset, but usually just for fun when we play drinking games,” Tanaka smiled, remembering all the times he’s lost those games, but won in terms of not having the worst hangover. 

“Is he an old friend?” 

“Yeah, we met in middle school. Even back then he was the shortest person I had ever seen. I miss the guy,” he reminisced. 

“You miss him? Did he move out of town?” Oikawa wondered.

“Not necessarily,” Tanaka went on to explain, “more like he travels a lot. Last I heard of him, he sent me a postcard from Greece. I’m jealous, but I’m more jealous of my friend Asahi because Noya always invites him to travel instead of me.”

“So his name’s Noya?” 

“That’s his nickname. His name is Nishinoya. Man what I would do to travel like that guy.”

“Honestly. My best friend travels a lot too and doesn’t even bother to let me know. She just leaves and when I text her to know where she went, she just goes,  _ oh I forgot to tell you I have business in England _ , when she literally knew she was going to leave a solid three weeks before,” Oikawa pouted as he looked out the window. 

Tanaka mumbled a simple  _ yeah _ and the conversation died down. This time a comfortable,  rather than awkward, silence filled the air with the occasional horn beeping here and there on the traffic filled street. 

It wasn’t much long after, that they reached the repair shop, a large sign above the door reading  _ Ukai’s Repair Shop. _ Oikawa hopped out of the truck and walked to the entrance of the shop as Tanaka signaled for him to walk inside. 

With a tug, he pulled open the door and made his way to the reception desk, walking past a slightly shorter male with dark brown hair and charming green eyes along the way.  _ He smells so good. _ Oikawa’s eyes followed the other male until he stopped to greet Tanaka, turning and catching Oikawa staring, smirking when they made eye contact. 

Oikawa smirked back mischievously and looked the green eyed male up and down before facing the receptionist. He clasped his hands together and placed them on the desk, faking a sincere smile while he tried to analyze the receptionist.

“Hi, I called earlier about the tow truck. I’m Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you,” he extended his hand for the receptionist to shake.

“Hi cutie. I’m Saeko, Tanaka Saeko,” she stated, taking his hand in hers, “and the idiot who picked you up is my brother Ryu.”

“Yeah, he introduced himself to me already. You two seem to have a playful relationship,” Oikawa pointed out. 

“We’ve always been like this. It’s just fun to tease him,” Saeko admitted, receiving a sound of agreement from the male. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to do your thing,” he nodded in the direction of the door as a customer entered the shop. 

Oikawa moved towards the waiting area, sitting in a random seat and moving around until he felt comfortable. One second his phone was in his pocket and the next it was in his hand, typing away a long text about the cute boy at the repair shop, which he intended to send to a group chat that consisted of him and the girlies. 

Soon enough, he was bombarded with texts warning him not to play into any sort of twisted game. To which he obviously responded that he only viewed the man from afar. Seeing as he was bored, he continued talking to them for about twenty minutes until he was snapped back into reality when Saeko sat next to him. 

“So basically, one of the spark plugs was burned and they’re going to replace it right now. It should be done pretty soon, I hope,” she let her eyes roam Oikawa’s face shamelessly. 

“Okay great. I appreciate it,” Oikawa did the same, letting a flirtatious smile fall upon his lips. 

“You know...you’re pretty cute,” Saeko admitted, putting her pride aside.

“Thanks gorgeous, I could say the same,” the brown eyed male was quick to return the compliment. 

He waited for her to show any type of reaction to his words, but when she said thank you and left to sit at the desk, he felt slightly defeated not having received the attention he had been seeking.  _ Aww, usually they blush and ask for my number. _

He sat staring at the door, hoping that the guy he had seen would walk back into the building. However, Tanaka approached him instead, telling him the total for the service and parts, and handing him his keys. 

Oikawa paid and entered his vehicle, driving away in silence, too done with how stressful the day had been to even play music. It was a calming silence that allowed him to process the day completely. _ So I need to take my blazer to the dry cleaners. I can go to the bar on the weekend so that’s no biggie and tomorrow there should be more cookies. Tomorrow’s Friday so technically speaking I just have to have a good day tomorrow and life should go smoothly.  _

Deep in thought, he hadn’t realized he basically spaced out the entire drive home, being able to get there with his eyes closed if he wanted. He turned the car off and headed inside, taking off his shoes at the entrance and walking up a flight of stairs. He passed the kitchen, where Alisa sat on a stool, on the way to his room.

Oikawa dropped his belongings on his bed and changed into a comfortable pair of cotton shorts and a simple black hoodie. He headed to the bathroom to take off his contacts and immediately went back to his room.

Without a drop of doubt in his head, he plopped on his bed, happily allowing his blankets to consume him. The brown haired male had not been this content to lay in bed since he had last been sick a few months ago. 

He felt his phone vibrate underneath him and quickly reached for it, viewing a text from Kiyoko that said they weren’t going to be able to make it since Yachi had an appointment.  _ At least I can nap now. _ And that’s precisely what he did. Allowing sleep to take over his body and plunge him into a dream world full of all his favorite things. 

Worried that he hadn’t left his room in a few hours, Alisa slowly pushed open the door, a delicate smile forming on her face as she viewed the twenty four year old sleeping peacefully, cuddled into all his blankets.

Thinking it was best to let him rest, she closed the door and made him a snack for later, leaving a note that she had work to do at the modeling agency. He woke up much later, stretching every limb and letting himself bask in the comfort of his bed. 

After a few minutes of just laying there, Oikawa stood up, dragging his feet all the way to the kitchen. He immediately noticed the note, a genuine smile reaching his eyes as he happily ate the food. 

He opened a cabinet next to the fridge, pulling out a cup and filling it with water. When he was done, he washed the cup mindlessly, almost jumping from surprise when he felt a furry animal lay on his foot. 

Oikawa looked at the dog lovingly, setting the cup on the drying rack and leaning down to pet it. Remembering that he hadn’t fed Koda when he got home from work, he looked at the food bowl and saw that Alisa had already done it for him.  _ Thanks Lisa _ . 

He picked up the ball of fur and began talking to him as he returned to his bedroom to lay down once more. Halfway through the one-sided conversation, he sat up and blurted “I want cup noodles”. 

The sudden craving urged him out of bed, and to his closet. He quickly grabbed a random pair of sneakers and a clean pair of socks. With the image of cup noodles still present in his mind, he changed his socks, pocketed his phone and sprayed himself once with cologne. 

He grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and fluffled the hair that stuck out from the hood.  _ Good enough. _ Oikawa grabbed his wallet and headed to the corner store, making sure to grab his house keys before he left. 

He walked for about ten minutes before being met with a closed sign. Oikawa grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.  _ Oh would you look at that? No wonder they’re closed. _ The darkness of the night engulfed the streets as he walked to the next closest store that was actually open that late.

In an additional fifteen minutes, he stood at the door, the bell above it jingling as he pushed it open. Slowly, he raided the isles up and down in search of the glorious cup noodles.  _ Aha there they are. _ Hands covered by long sleeves reached out for the item, softly holding onto either side. 

With excitement, he reached the cash register, placing the cup noodles and a sports drink down for them to be scanned. Oikawa looked up confidently at the person behind the register, only to be taken aback slightly, a dissimulative smile taking shape on his slightly pink lips to hide the sudden change in aura. 

As the cashier scanned the items, he eyed Oikawa, shaking his head slightly to get rid of his smirk. Following routine, he told the brown eyed male the total and asked if he was paying with cash or card, to which Oikawa responded with card.

“Will that be debit or credit?” the cashier questioned.

“Credit.”

“Can I see your ID?”

Oikawa pulled his ID out of his wallet, handing it to the cashier who took a short look and handed it back. The taller male eyed the shorter, looking for a nametag and eventually finding it. Once paid for, he grabbed his items and moved to exit the store. However as he reached the door, the cashier spoke up. 

“You’re not very slick Oikawa.”

“I wasn’t trying to be, but it seems you were… what was it again? Iwaizumi? Maybe try harder to hide the fact that you’re checking me out next time,” Oikawa snickered as he fully exited the store, leaving a straight-faced Iwaizumi behind.

Once Oikawa walked out of view, Iwaizumi pulled out his phone, looking for a specific contact he wanted to call. Soon enough he found it, tapping on the name and then the call button. The phone rang a few times before a deep voice answered.

“Yo, Iwaizumi what’s up?”

“Hey Kuroo do you remember that person from the car shop I was telling you about? You know the one that apparently flirted with Saeko? The one that looked like he was trying to figure out everyone’s next move,” Iwaizumi began.

“Yeah. What about him? Don’t tell me you want to make him your fuck buddy. Don’t do this to yourself again. You literally just got another borderline stalker off your back. What if he catches feelings for you? Then what?” Kuroo cautioned.

“Listen. I was thinking that too, but he doesn’t seem like he’s going to catch feelings and I don’t even think I want to make him my fuck bu-” the brown haired male continued, but was interrupted by Kuroo just as quick as he had started.

“Oh no. This is already a bad sign. What if  _ you  _ catch feelings? I mean you don’t even want to make him your fuck buddy,” the younger contradicted.

“I don’t want to make Tanaka my fuck buddy either, and here we are. I just want to see what this guy’s like. For once, I can’t figure out what someone’s thinking and he seems so secretive.”

Kuroo sighed, “If anything you’re the secretive one. Also get your ass to the shop, we have a race to discuss.”

With a plain “okay” from Iwaizumi, Kuroo hung up, leaving him to find the other employee on shift to take over, so he could leave. It didn’t take him long since they were in the break room.  Iwaizumi soon got in his car and left the store’s parking lot. 

Just slightly going over the speed limit, he made it to the car shop, walking in and sitting in his usual seat. There was one person missing who needed to arrive before they could start talking, the same person who had urged him to hurry up.

A few minutes later, the tall black haired male barged through the door. Blabbering excuses that nobody cared enough to listen to. Half the people there shushed him and pulled him to his seat.

“Okay, so we were invited to a race out of town by an old  _ friend _ of mine,” Ukai asserted, putting a strange emphasis on “friend”, “I wouldn’t say we were just friends. We had more like a rivalry.”

Everyone listening either just nodded their heads or made a small noise of acknowledgement, allowing Ukai to carry on smoothly.

“The thing is, the front money is more than usual. I usually organize the races so you basically race for free, but when I don’t then we collectively put down money. This time it’s more than we can handle. I don’t want to take that much money from you, so Kuroo,” the mentioned individual perked up at his name, “I think you need to start selling again.”

“That’s fine, but how long do I have and how much should I aim for?” Kuroo vocalised.

“You have until next Friday. Don’t worry too much about the amount, just get what you can while staying discreet. I’ll cover the rest,” the oldest clarified.

“What am I selling this time?”

“Weed, edibles and some cocaine, but not enough to put you in danger of getting caught.”

Kuroo sighed, “I don’t have a problem with it, but Kenma hates when I do it, so try not to tell him before I do.”

“Yeah”s and “okay”s could be heard from the small crowd. After the details of the race were disclosed, they steadily dispersed, each going to their own home except for Kuroo, who instead headed to Ukai’s house to retrieve what he needed.

With a quick stop, he was able to get everything and head home, dreading the conversation he was supposed to have with his lover when he got home. He replayed the hypothetical situation in his head over and over until he was presented with the problem at hand.

He walked through the front door of his shared home, carrying a medium sized duffle bag with his left hand. Quietly, he dropped it on the floor and let it rest there as he bent down to take off his shoes. Thinking he had been quiet enough, he jumped when a shorter individual appeared in front of him.

“What’s in the bag Kuroo?”

Kuroo decided to throw the whole plan away, responding almost aggressively, “Nothing kitten. Just go to sleep. You must be tired.”

“What’s in the bag Kuroo? You said you wouldn’t lie to me anymore,” the shorter male said quietly.

“It’s just- Don’t get mad at me okay? I have to start selling again. I’m sorry Kenma.”

“Kuroo,” Kenma’s voice quiet, yet filled with disappointment, “you told me that last time was just that, the last time. Please don’t do this anymore. I’ll give you whatever money you need, just please stop putting yourself in danger.”

“I’m sorry kitt-” Kuroo’s pet name cut short from Kenma’s almost silent outburst.

“Stop, don’t call me that right now. I can’t believe you. I’m telling you I’ll give you half of the money you need. Sell the cocaine and do something else with the rest. The cocaine is the worst of it. I figured this would happen so I started keeping money on the side, but I didn’t think I would  _ actually _ have to use it,” Kenma sighed.

Kuroo let his head hang, mumbling a small “I’m sorry” every so often. Kenma decreased the space between them and extended his arm, pointing at the bag as a way to tell Kuroo to hand it to him. 

Once in his possession, he unzipped it and pulled out the small brick of cocaine, tossing it back at Kuroo, who caught it with his right hand. He flipped the bag inside out and let the items fall out, handing the basically empty bag back to him. The golden eyed male stepped directly in front of the older, cupping his cheek lightly with a sleeve covered hand. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m still mad at you. I don’t know how much longer I can stand here without yelling. I want to be alone tonight, please leave,” Kenma stepped back, giving the black haired male space to walk past him and get his stuff for the night.

Kuroo walked around the house, grabbing necessary items here and there. The last stop was his bedroom, where Kenma was sitting on the edge of the king sized bed. Kuroo deliberately grabbed a clean change of clothes and found himself in front of Kenma. 

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the younger’s exposed forehead, skin like velvet against his lips. Kuroo felt a hand delicately pushing him away and took it as his cue to finally stop bothering.

“I’m sorry Kenma. I love you. I’ll be back in the morning,” Kuroo announced as he reached for his charger on the nightstand and with that, he left the house.

He opened the passenger side door of his car and threw the duffle bag and his own personal bag on the seat, slamming the door shut so he could make his way to the driver’s side. Kuroo pressed his hand on the hood of the car while he walked around it, the heat still present on the metal. 

Finally seated, he called Iwaizumi, praying that the older would pick up. The phone continued ringing with no sign that he was going to answer, so Kuroo ended the call. Seconds later, his phone rang the contact name “ _ Too Strong _ ” lightning up the screen. 

Kuroo smiled at the contact name, reminiscing for a split second of all the times he’s told Iwaizumi that he needs to put his strength to good use besides the gym. He frantically picked up the call and tried to sound cheerful.

“Hey bro.”

“Hey Kuroo. You need something?” Iwaizumi asked.

Kuroo sighed, “Actually I do. Can I stay at your place tonight?”

“Yeah go ahead. Why though, if you don’t mind me asking,” Iwaizumi spoke through a yawn.

“Kenma and I got into an argument or something like that. He just doesn’t want to see me right now.”

“Ah okay. I’ll see you in a bit Kuroo. Drive safe,” Iwaizumi hung up, leaving Kuroo alone with his “ _ Sad Boi _ ” playlists.

The drive to Iwaizumi’s place felt lonely for Kuroo. The quiet felt too quiet and the wind from the late summer night lightly brushed against his skin. Oh, how he hated making Kenma disappointed, the only emotion truly evident in the younger’s voice when they had talked. 

The duffle bag sat on the seat next to his, evident in the moonlight, as if it was teasing him. The trust he had worked so hard to gain back had completely been ripped away from his grasp before he could fully hold onto it again. 

Leisurely, he exited the vehicle, dragging with him not only his belongings, but his spirits. Kuroo walked to the elevator of the building, pressing the button for the fourth floor and waiting patiently for the doors to open. 

His head hung low as he lightly knocked on the door to Iwaizumi’s condo. It took longer than appreciated, but the door opened nonetheless, a shirtless Iwaizumi brushing his teeth appearing behind it. 

The brown haired male stepped aside to let Kuroo walk through the entrance. He shut the door and walked back into the bathroom to finish his nightly routine. Within a few minutes, he reappeared in front of Kuroo.

“What did you argue about?”

“That I have to sell again,” Kuroo mumbled.

“Oh yeah. Didn’t you promise him you wouldn’t do it again?”

Kuroo looked at Iwaizumi, “Yeah, but what choice do I have when Ukai asks me so directly? Ugh, I was just gaining his trust back too.”

“I mean last time I understood because the cops almost caught you and he just doesn’t want to lose you because you’re too careless with it.”

“I’m not,” Kuroo whined.

“Uh huh, if you say so. What did he say anyways?” Iwaizumi asked.

“He said he would give me the money we needed. He also took the weed and hid it, all I got left is a brick and 2 edibles that didn’t fall out when he flipped it upside down.”

“Okay, I’ll help you sell it. Take the money he offered you and for the last time, stop selling even if Ukai asks. It’s hurting the person most important to you. Oh and about the weed you have left- wanna give me some?”

Kuroo chuckled lightly, “Sure, after I take some too.”

Iwaizumi joined him, setting a mood that helped tone down the uncharacteristic sadness in the younger. As Kuroo entered the bathroom, the green eyed male took his time setting up a futon for him to lay in. Soon they were both in bed, ready to let their dreams cloud their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic playlist: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BhDn404Djc9qhQpiBomcz?si=EpLeYbTaSnGOCEuTonJsXQ>
> 
> the house that inspired Oikawa's: <https://onekindesign.com/2014/12/24/three-story-modern-pad-built-cyclists-seattle-cycle-house/>
> 
> I updated their age to 24 and changed Iwaizumi's eye color to be more accurate with the anime- blue to green.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh uhhh might upload on other sites, but I'll explicitly say its me.


End file.
